


The Right Thing

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Jared takes control, Jensen is a tease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vamptastica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptastica/gifts).



"To the end of the week.”

 

 

“You can say that again.”  Jensen’s voice sounded tired as he clinked the neck of their bottles together. 

 

 

“To the end of the week.”  Jared smiled when Jensen laughed, drinking deeply before raising the bottle to his again. 

 

 

It really had been a hell of a week.  It was great when there was a lot of tension with Sam and Dean, honestly, and usually the two of them were able to screw around enough between takes to off-set it, however they’d been having a lot of Sam doing his thing and Dean doing his, which meant they hadn’t been filming all that much together lately.  Which not only meant they didn’t get to see each other on set on those days, but when they did it took them a little while to pull each other back from the W-boy funk, as he liked to call it. 

 

 

So it was Friday night and they had the weekend off and all Jared really wanted to do was crash, but there was no way he could just yet.  Too wound up and, hell, if he went to sleep he’d end up having nightmares about people he loved pinned to the ceiling or possessed or something really pathetic considering he knew how all the tricks were done.

 

 

Jensen was with him though and that’s what really mattered.  Even if it’d been the couch back at home, if Jensen had been hanging out with him they’d have had a great time and helped each other out of the Winchester head space.

 

 

“So what do you think?”  Jensen asked, taking the bottle in both hands, trying to peel the label off.  “Drink a few and head back or have you got bigger fish to fry tonight?”  He asked, looking up through thick eyelashes that Jared wanted to reach out and touch. 

 

 

He smiled instead, feeling the full blown, dimples in action smile that Jensen always managed to inspire.  He saw Jensen’s smile grow and he wanted to reach out and touch that too.  He didn’t.  He couldn’t.  No matter how long he and Jensen had been playing this game, neither of them ever took it the next step, never made it anything more than flirting.  Ok, so maybe he used that smile and those lashes and imagined those hands on him too many times when he was spending a little quality time with his hand but was it really that unexpected?  Four years of almost 24/7 attention from his best friend, with flirting and not to subtle hugs that rubbed in all the right places to show what the other was feeling.  It wasn’t getting any better with Jensen living with him.  In fact, it was worse.  Flirting took on a whole new level when you could just leave doors open as you dressed in the morning or walk around the kitchen in nothing but a towel after your shower.

 

 

Damn, he needed to get laid but there was no way he was admitting that to Jensen who would only remind him he was a star and he had fan girls a plenty who would be willing to take him up on anything he wanted. 

 

 

“Just needed to let off some steam Jen.  A few drinks and I think I’ll be ready to pass out.”

 

 

“Always knew you were a cheap date.” 

 

 

“Another round?”  The waitress came over, her smile wide and inviting to either if they chose to take her up on it.  They’d come here off and on for a while now and the staff knew them, knew they were the kind to keep things low key and quiet. 

 

 

Jensen nodded to her.  “Perfect timing.  I think another round is just what we need.”  He winked at Jared as he leaned closer to Jared around the back of the booth they were in.  He gave a stage whisper to their waitress.  “And a round of shots.  Tequila I think.” 

 

 

He was giving her that smile, the one that rarely made it into photos except the random live ones that caught them at odd moments, unprepared and just being themselves.  He wanted to push the waitress away for getting to see it tonight, wanted to reach over and lick that smile off his face until the only thing Jensen could think about was what his mouth could do to Jared, but he just smiled up at her also.  “Two rounds of shots.”  He said, looking at Jensen who stared back, surprised.  “Might as well do it right if we’re doing it.”  

 

 

Jensen’s hand landed on his thigh and squeezed lightly as he smiled again.  “Damn if I haven’t been saying that all along.”

 

 

 

They staggered to the door, some stupid time in the morning but at least they didn’t have to work tomorrow.  Good thing too because there was no way he was going to be able to wake Jensen in the AM.  He took a deep breath as he leaned his best friend against the wall, helping him stay upright until he got the front door unlocked.  Jensen wasn’t helping any by trying to help Jared put the key in the lock.  Everytime he moved his hand to do something, Jensen was covering his hands with his own and trying to do it with him.  It put all sort of tempting ideas into Jared’s head but none were entirely helpful with the situation, even if they would help one small situation that was growing larger by the second. 

 

 

As the door opened he grabbed Jensen’s arm and pulled him inside.  He barely had the door closed before Jensen was leaning up against him, his own ‘situation’ hard against Jared’s thigh. 

 

 

“Think you can make it to your room man?”  Jared asked.

 

 

“Nah, but I ca’ make it to y’urs.”  He slurred, his accent coming out stronger with the liquor stealing his training.     

 

 

Jared groaned, letting his head fall back against the door.  He did that a couple times, banging his head slightly to stop the need that was gripping him before he just threw Jensen against the wall and stopped this teasing.

 

 

“Jen…”

 

 

Jensen pulled away, smiling crookedly at him as he let his jacket fall to the ground.  He didn’t say anything, but turned his back, his button up falling next as he made his way across the room, drunken swagger and confidence that said he knew Jared was going to follow. 

 

 

He closed his eyes, wondering how he was going to make it out of this alive when he decided he’d really better stop Jensen before he ended up naked sprawled over his bed giving Jared the option of sleeping beside his naked friend all night, sleeping in the guest room, or sleeping in Jensen’s bed. 

 

 

The hall was strewn with Jensen’s clothes, a breadcrumb trail to sin and debauchery he was never going to know because the god damn witch would eat him alive if he stepping inside her house.  It’s what it felt like sometimes, this pressure to follow Jensen but knowing that if he overstepped this game that Jensen had started he’d lose his friend, lose his sanity really because Jensen held him together in ways he’d never understood and stopped trying to long ago. 

 

 

Deep breaths.  Long, steadying breaths got him to the door of his room and to Jensen who was exactly where he thought he would be. 

 

 

“Planning on spending the night Jen?”  He asked as Jensen looked up from underneath Jared’s blanket.  He could tell Jensen was already half asleep. 

 

 

“I’ve always wanted to be in your bed Jay, you know that.”  Was the sleepy reply that came with eyes half lidded and fucking edible.

 

 

Jared dropped the clothes on the floor beside his bed and crawled up the bed, laying beside Jensen but on top of the covers.  “You’re a fucking tease Jen.”

 

 

“You love me for it.  Besides, I said you were a cheap date.  That makes you the easy one.  Not me.”

 

 

Jared laughed, but it was a little bitter.  Jensen was too far gone to hear it and he was thankful for that at least.  He’d give just about anything to reach over and kiss those lips, to run his hands through that hair and pull him close, to taste him and feel him naked against him.  Anything but risk their friendship.

 

 

It was a sobering thought and exactly what he needed.  He watched as Jensen’s eyes closed again, listened to his breathing even out until he knew he was asleep, and just when had he ever learned that anyway?  When had he every started to think it was normal to know when your best friend was asleep by his breathing patterns? 

 

 

He ran a hand through his hair and stepped out of the room.  A quick shower, an even quicker jerk off session inside, and he was standing over his best friend, towel wrapped around his waist and need blooming as it always did when he saw Jensen like that, trust and warmth and all the things he kept behind his walls that Jared was always allowed to see.

 

 

He sat on the end of the bed, his back to Jensen and realized the one thing he’d never known before.

 

 

He was in love.  And he was fucked.

 

 

 

 

 

“JARED!”  Jared looked up from his coffee and smiled.  He probably shouldn’t be that pleased with the slight panic he could hear in Jensen’s voice, but he wanted his friend off center for this conversation and that certainly sounded like the right start.

 

 

He hadn’t slept but he felt more energized than if he’d been out for 12 hours.  He took his cup of coffee with him, padding through the house in a pair of butter soft jeans that had seen better days, and made his way to the doorway. 

 

 

Okay, he had to admit, looking in just now, maybe he’d been a little drunk still when he’d made this call.  He couldn’t go back on it now though and he wasn’t sure he would even if he could.  The sight before him was one of the most fascinating things he’d ever seen.  Thus why he was in the kitchen waiting instead of up here. 

 

 

The blankets were twisted and mostly kicked off the bed, only a small section of it actually covering Jensen, and that was only covering a small part of his thigh and his lower leg.  Jensen’s eyes were wide as he looked up, green brighter than anything he’d ever seen and he wanted to kiss them back to half-lidded contentment, but that wasn’t what he was here for.  At least not yet.  He sat at the foot of the bed and smiled.  “Morning Jen.”

 

 

Jensen stared at him like he’d lost his mind and Jared’s smile grew bigger.  He had reason to be shocked, Jared would admit.  It wasn’t every day you woke up naked in your best friend’s bed with your hands and feet tied to the posts. 

 

 

“Please tell me you didn’t take pictures and send them to Mike.”

 

 

“Tom.”

 

 

“What?”  


“I sent them to Tom.  And Jim who said it was about time I took control.”

 

 

Jensen swallowed hard and Jared set his coffee down on the table before looked at Jensen’s wide eyes.  He didn’t let himself think about it before he moved, crawling up on the bed and straddling Jensen’s naked hips, letting denim meet skin.  He didn’t turn it into something sexual, simply sat there.  “No pictures Jen, but it is time I did something about all this.”

 

 

“All what?”  Jensen’s voice was slightly breathless and Jared bit his lip, trying to think this through, before remembering that thinking it through wasn’t going to help him any this morning. 

 

 

He leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of Jensen’s head, his lips not far from Jensen’s.  He ground his hips down into Jensen and could feel how hard he was underneath him.  He felt his own rush of heat in response and stifled a moan before it could interrupt him.  “This Jensen.  I’m tired of this teasing.  I’m tired of pretending I don’t want to fuck you through the mattress.  I’m tired of watching you flirt with everyone and know that the only one you’re truly flirting with, the only one you wouldn’t actually take to bed, is me.  I’m tired of worrying about what this will do to our friendship because if I don’t get to have you right now, I’m going to lose my mind anyway.”

 

 

He pressed his hips in again, this time shifting his hands up to hold onto Jensen’s wrists, adding more weight to the press of body to body.  His bare chest came into contact with Jensen’s and it was his friend who moaned this time.  He came within a breath of Jensen’s lips.  “You’ve got one chance to say it Jen, one chance…” He said, instinct talking more than anything else, the sudden insight that this was what it was supposed to be all along.

 

 

He breached the distance then, not kissing, but biting at Jen’s bottom lip hard.  “Missed your chance.”  He said, licking at Jensen’s lips again.  They opened for him, opened to his touch but he still didn’t kiss Jensen.  “Gonna fuck you now Jen, gonna bury myself in you and make you come so hard you can’t think about anything else for months Jen, just like you’ve been doing to me with your god damn flirting.”

 

 

“Jare-” He was pushing up, trying to capture Jared’s lips but he pulled back, refusing the touch. 

 

 

He smiled at Jensen as he stood up and walked to the side of the bed.  He grabbed what he needed from the drawer, dropping it close to Jensen, knowing he saw exactly what it was.  “Gonna make you as crazy as you made me last night Jen.”  He said, slowly stripping out of his jeans.  He let his hand move up to Jensen’s bound wrist and touched one lightly, then trailed his hand down his arm to his shoulder, fingered his way up his neck and cupped Jensen’s face lightly.  “Tell me how much you want it Jen.”

 

 

It was a command, an order and Jensen’s eyes widened in surprise.  “Jared…”

 

 

“Tell me Jen.”   His hand trailed off his face and down his chest, tweaking one of Jensen’s nipples lightly as he waited for an answer. 

 

 

“What do you want me to say Jared?” 

 

 

There was something dark in the question, something that didn’t match his words and Jared knew what it was.  He didn’t answer Jensen, just let his hands move past that chest and to his stomach, rubbing circles into the flesh between his navel and the soft curl of hair that made his mouth water.  Jensen tried to move, tried to get better footing so he could move up into Jared’s touch, but Jared knew his business and Jensen wasn’t going anywhere without his help.  He brushed the back of his fingers over the hipbone and down Jensen’s thigh before leaning forward and blowing lightly on his thigh.  He could smell Jensen’s arousal, could see how hard he was and he wanted to taste him almost as much as he wanted to make him say the words.  Almost. 

 

 

He felt the bed strain as Jensen tried to move his hands, tried to pull free of his bonds and Jared smiled, knowing there’d be bruises the next day from it.  Bruises he’d help Jen get.  He looked up and smiled, full dimples.  They were going to make a lot of bruises today.

 

 

“Jared... please.”

 

 

“Tell me Jensen.”

 

 

“Fuck!”  He heard the voice, the tone that meant surrender and tried not to do anything until he’d actually gotten what he wanted.   “Come on Jared.  I need you.  You know it.  Just… fucking do it alright!  God I…”

 

 

He was struggling like he knew he would.  There were some things Jensen could say and others he couldn’t.  He’d always known that about his friend.  He just hadn’t realized this was one of those things until about 6AM when he’d decided he was going to lose his best friend because he was in love with him and couldn’t stop thinking about making love to him.  Which had then turned into the revelation that Jensen was just as gone on him but couldn’t say it in so many words.  He needed the words though, needed them to make the last 4 years of temptation worth it.

 

 

He slipped up Jensen’s body, straddling him again, only this time it was just skin on skin and Jensen was bucking up into him.  “Say it Jen.”  He ordered as he pushed those hands back into the mattress, reminding him he was trapped until he gave Jared what he wanted. 

 

 

“Fuck me Jared.  Come on, need it, want you so fucking bad I can’t breath.” He said, eyes catching Jared’s and holding him there.  “Want to taste you, want to feel you inside me, wanna be yours.”

 

 

And Jared was gone, wanted nothing more than to listen and do and be inside him, but he needed to control himself first, needed to stop his hormones before he ended this too quickly.  “Oh you can taste me Jen, I’ve got a good long taste for you right here.”  He said, moving his body up Jensen’s chest.  He braced a hand on the wall above the headboard and used his other hands to feed his cock to Jensen who was leaning up for it, licking around the head and slicking him up nice and easy with that tongue before he got started.  He pushed then, felt Jensen’s lips part around him and couldn’t help the thrust of his hips. 

 

 

He wanted to lose himself in the feeling, just close his eyes and lose control but Jensen was tied to the bed and he needed to make sure Jensen was enjoying this as much as he was.  Jensen was moaning around his dick though, sucking his way up and down as Jared continued thrusting in.  He felt Jensen struggling against this binds, saw the way his hands grasped as if he needed something to hold onto. 

 

 

He watched Jensen, eyes closed and lips sucking him off so damn good he was going to come already.  “Fuck Jen, can’t last.  So fucking good, look so fucking good swallowing my cock.”  He said heavily.  “Wanna come in your mouth Jen, wanna let you have a real taste.”

 

 

And Jensen’s eyes opened and he was nodding and making these slurping sounds as he worked Jared’s dick faster and harder and suddenly Jared went still, his orgasm hitting hard and fast.   When he pulled out of Jensen’s mouth he moved down his body, covering those lips with his own, demanding his entrance as surely as he had with his cock. 

 

 

He broke the kiss and let his forehead rest on Jensen’s. 

 

 

“Jesus Jared.” 

 

 

Jared couldn’t look at him just then, couldn’t let his eyes take in the sight of his friend, of the man he’d just claimed as lover.  Instead he started moving further down Jensen’s body, letting his mouth follow the path his hands had started.  He still didn’t touch Jensen’s cock, kept himself from tasting and licking and biting like he wanted to.  If he let into all the things he needed to do just then he’d never get anywhere. 

 

 

He positioned himself between Jensen’s legs, still tied to the post at the end of the bed.  He smiled up, allowing himself one moment as he slicked his fingers up and let his hand trail over Jensen’s balls before running his fingers in small circles around his hole.  “Fuck Jared, yeah.”  He said as one finger pushed in.  Jensen’s moan was too sweet to his ears and he drew his finger out most of the way before pushing back in quickly.  Only a couple more times and Jensen was bucking back into his finger and he added another.  Jensen was begging for it then, asking to be fucked and saying exactly how much he wanted it to be Jared’s cock instead of his fingers.  Jared’s cock seemed to agree because he was hard as nails again as he slipped a third finger inside of Jensen.  He stretched him and fucked him and then crooked his fingers as he found just the spot he wanted. 

 

 

Jensen was still arching up from the pleasure of it when Jared had his fingers out and was slicking himself up again.  He pushed inside Jensen’s body, feeling the sweet heat and tight resistance of his entry.  Jensen was trying to grab onto something with those hands and Jared leaned up, his greater height allowing him the advantage of holding those hands in his own as he leaned forward and kissed Jensen as he slowed his hips, fucking slow and steady into the man.

 

 

“God Jen, such a tease for so long.”

 

 

“Knew you’d be worth the wait.”  Jensen said, eyes closed and fingers digging into Jared’s hand.

 

 

Jared groaned at the words and let one hand go, drawing it down between them to Jensen’s cock.  It didn’t take much, just a few strokes and Jensen was coming sticky and gooey between them and Jared found his own orgasm hitting again as Jensen’s body convulsed around him.

 

 

When he pulled away and pulled out of Jensen, Jared didn’t look down at him.  He moved to the foot of the bed and undid the ties around each ankle, kissing the skin lightly and rubbing it gently in his hands.  He undid the first arm, still avoiding Jensen’s gaze.  When he got the second free, he brought it to his lips and kissed the skin as he had the rest of Jensen’s bruises.  Jensen cupped his face as he did it though, forcing him to look at him. 

 

 

“Next time I tell you I’m going to your bed, all you have to do is say yes.”

 

 

Jared smiled at him, letting himself lay beside Jensen then.  “What makes you think I’m letting you get out of my bed ever again?”

 

 

“You untied me.”

 

 

Jensen gave him that smile, the one that set it all off in the first place and he grinned.  “yeah well I have a lot of plans for today and some require a bit more… movement than the ropes give.”  His smile faltered for a minute and he looked at Jensen, bringing bruised flesh to his lips again.  “Did I do the right thing Jen?”  He asked.  “With us I mean?  I’m not gonna lose my best friend am I?”

 

 

Jensen’s smile was soft and shy, a smile Jared didn’t know but recognized easily.  Lover.  Affection.  Warmth.  Love, unhidden with games and half truths.  “No Jared.  You did the right thing."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_j2_xmas/profile)[spn_j2_xmas](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_j2_xmas/) gift exchange for[](http://vamptastica.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vamptastica.livejournal.com/)vamptastica. Happy holidays and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
